take care
by Lost Swordsman
Summary: one shot from 'if you say it' so this one is Luffy/Zoro Luffy terkena demam saat berada di laut musim semi?, bahkan perut karetnya tidak bisa dimasuki apapun. akhirnya Zoro memasak untuknya, ini pertama kalinya mereka melakukan hal romatis setelah sekian lama mereka berpacaran.


Zoro berada di ruang kesehatan. Biasanya dia yang berbaring di sana tapi kali ini ia tidak, ia duduk di kursi Chopper, sambil tersenyum kecil ia mengamati si rusa kecil itu merawat pasiennya.

"dasar, tidak kusangka dari semua orang kau yang kena demam?" keluh Chopper sambil membasahi handuk yang sudah tidak dingin

"Padahal, kudengar orang bodoh tidak bisa kena demam " tambah Zoro

"kalau begitu, aku jenius "

Anggota Mugiwara yang paling bodoh dan paling kebal penyakit terkenap demam dan berakhir berbaring di tempat Chopper. Luffy bisa sakit ? semuanya hampir tidak percaya dengan kenyataan di depan mereka .

Bocah bertopi jerami itu jatuh dari kepala Sunny dan tenggelam, membuat demamnya semakin parah

"MARI RAYAKAN KEJENIUsankuu..." dia berusaha berteriak seperti biasanya tapi badannya berat dan lemas bahkan tenggorokannya terasa tidak enak "Zoro..." panggilnya memelas

"aku tidak bisa membatu apapun kau tahu, merengeklah pada Chopper"

"hahaha, ini pertama kalinya kau sakit bukan ?" si dokter memakluminya "kalau kau, mungkin besok juga sudah sembuh "

"Zoro, makan " mintanya dengan manja

"...iya,iya..." mau tidak mau si pendekar pedang itu menurutinya "semenjak kau tidak ikut makan malam di meja makan banyak makanan yang _selamat_ " katanya hampir menyentuh gagang pintu

 _BRAAK_ belum sempat ia menyentuh pintu kayu itu tiba-tiba terbuka dan mengenai mukanya

"aah, Marimo jangan berdiri di belakang pintu" kata si pelaku dengan santai "lihat, dahimu memerah"

"grrr...kau yang jangan membuka pintu tiba-tiba !" bentak Zoro "apa kau ingin menambah pasien ?"

"tenang saja, dengan kepala Marimomu itu kau tidak akan gagar otak hanya karena ini" Sanji menyentuh benjolan yang dibuatnya dengan hati-hati "itu karena kau lengah, bodoh" lalu mencium dahi yang merah

"tenang saja karena kau pasiennya " segera Zoro menjauh. Sekarang bukan hanya dahinya yang merah pipinya juga memerah bagai apel yang baru di petik

"SANJII...AKU YANG AKAN MENHAJARMU!" teriak Luffy dari kasurnya, tiba-tiba saja ia bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sampai sebatas mengayun-ayunkan kakinya menendang-nandang kasur

"Lu,Luffy, tenanglah " Chopper menahannya sekuat tenaga "Sanji, kau kesini mengirim makanan bukan ?" tanyanya ke koki "jangan memperburuk kesehatannya"

"apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?, di tempat pertama dia yang salah" ocehnya memberikan piringnya ke Zoro "kena demam di musim semi ?"

"padahal, dia baik-baik saja berlarian di pulau musim dingin " si rusa itu menghela nafas pada keanehan kaptennya "mungkin, aku harus meneliti badanmu nanti Luffy "

" **itu yang namanya luar biasa bodoh "** kata Zoro dan Sanji bersamaan "sudahlah, cepat makan" Zoro memberikan piringnya

"..." Luffy tidak mengulurkan tangannya, bocah itu hanya menetap piring yang di sodorkan dengan tatapan aneh. Sesekali ia melirik perutnya lalu kembali ke piring

"ada apa, kau tidak lapar?" Sanji ikut berkumpul di dekat kasur "tidak mungkin bukan ? untuk kau menolak masakanku ?"

"...Luffy?..kau baik-baik saja ?" kali ini Zoro benar-benar cemas "apa kau mual atau ?"

"...tidak,aku tidak apa-apa" jawab bocah itu berhenti menatap piring di depannya "tentu aku akan memakannya" ia tersenyum sebiasa mungkin sambil mengambil piring dari tangan Zoro

...

dia masuk ke dapur sambil membawa piring tersebut lalu tanpa mengatakan apapun pada koki yang masih sibuk mencuci piring bekas makan malam, ia duduk meletakkan piring itu di atas meja

"hei!, kemarikan piring itu Marimo" tegur Sanji "betapa malasnya dirimu"

"..." dia menatap piring itu lalu berdiri sesaat sambil melihat koki itu lalu duduk lagi "...hei Cook" panggilnya berdiri lagi " **dia hampir tidak menyentuh makanannya"**

""HA?!" segera si koki meletakkan piringnya dan berlari ke meja "oi,oi ini bukan masalah rasanya bukan ?, dia makan segalanya" matanya terpaku pada makanan yang bahkan tidak berkurang "seberapa banyak yang dia makan?"

"...kira-kira lima sendok ?"

"lalu apa yang dikatakan Chopper?" dengan lemas iamerebahkan badannya ke kursi "apa akan ada badai malam ini ?"

"...mungkin, karena penyakitnya indera perasanya berubah ?"

" entahlah, aku tidak pernah mengalaminya"

"akupun juga, terakhir kali aku ambruk aku masih bisa makan dengan normal" Zoro duduk berhadapan dengan si pirang "Chopper bilang dia memerlukan waktu untuk pulih"

"tapi, ini Luffy" kata sipirang sambil mengintip wajah cemas pendekar pedang tersebut "...apa kau ingin mencoba memasak ?" tanyanya tak terlalu berarti tapi sebaliknya bagi Zoro

"apa maksudnya?"

"kau tahu, dia pacarmu...mungkin dia akan merasa lebih baik kalau itu punyamu ?"

"apa kau akan mengabaikan kewajibanmu sebegai koki ?"

"aku koki tapi bukan pacarnya, sebagai pacar bukannya...itu juga salah satunya bukan?..memasak"

"...bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu ?" mukanya mulai memerah

"kau bisa memasak bukan ?" si pirang itu mulai mengeluarkan seboatang rokok "hanya menggantikanku untuk dia, ini bukan masalah besar "

"..."

...

 _Aku tidak masalah dengan memasak, tapi untuk pacarku ?... untuk Luffy?_

 _Bahkan aku tidak pernah memimpikannya_

"..." si pendekar pedang itu masih membeku di depan kompor, memsuat Sanji tidak sabar dan menegurnya "kau akan melakukannya bukan ? atau tidak?" tanyanya memecah lamunan Zoro

"...kau, membiarkanku memakai dapur _mu_?" tanyanya pada si pirang yang duduk di kursi makan "dan memakai bahan-bahan sesukaku ?"

"tentu saja, semenjak si rakus itu tidak makan banyak dalam kondisi seperti ini" jawab Sanji sambil menekan rokoknya ke asbak "anggap saja aku tidak ada "

"kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau pergi ?"

" **eh, Zoro benar-benar memasak untuk Luffy ?"** suara gadis itu tercampur dengan suara pintu terbuka lalu tertutup "kenapa tidak sekalian kau memasak untuk makan siang dan malam nanti ?"

"kita punya koki " jawab Zoro, menatap tajam si pirang "dan..Nami, kenapa kau bisa tahu ?"mulutnya menyebut Nami tapi ia ingin penjelasan dari Sanji

"tenang saja, seisi kapal mengetahuinya " Nami yang menjawab "saat sarapan tadi, Sanji-kun membicarakannya "

"dia dengan mulut besarnya" geram Zoro tatapan pendekar pedang yang malu itu menajam "apa kau perlu memberi tahu semuanya ?"

"mau bagaimana lagi, mulutku tidak bisa diam saat melihat seseorang tidur bersama seseorang dengan nyamannya di ruang kesehatan " oceh Sanji seperti menyindir Zoro yang ketiduran meletakkan kepalanya di kasur Luffy

"Sanji-kun tidak baik cemburu seperti itu " Nami menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku aneh itu "jadi, apa yang kau buat ?"

"...sesuatu yang mudah di telan ?" baru saja Zoro memikirkannya "lebih baik aku segera bekerja atau si Luffy itu akan mengomel lagi " ia mengeluh pada Luffy yang manja tapi ia tersenyum saat bekerja

"...apa semua orang dojo bisa memasak ?" tanya Nami ikut duduk di samping Sanji memperhatikan Zoro dari belakang "dia cukup terampil meski penampilannya begitu " komennya "kenapa dia tidak mengganti kimononya ?"

"...entahlah.." jawab Sanji tidak melepas pandanganya dari Marimo "kuharap kali ini Luffy menghabiskannya "

...

Tidak seperti di luar. Ruang kesehatan sunyi senyap, Luffy yang basanya membuat kehebohan juga merasa kesepian di sana "aah, membosankan" keluhnya memperhatikan peralatan Chopper yang asing baginya "aku bahkan tidak di perbolehkan ke dapur "

"...aku lapar, tapi...perutku terasa mual " ia terus mengeluh sepanjang hari "setelah dipikir-pikir aku belum sarapan " ia melihat pintu keluar dengan pennuh harap "kapan, Zoro datang ?"

"..." ia diam mengambil nafas sejenak, menyeraj untuk berharap ia kembali berbaring dan menatap langit-langit "membosankan " katanya sekali lagi sambil cemberut

*KRIIEK* *BLAAM*

Suara pintu tersebut membuatnya melonjak dan duduk di kasurnya menantikan siapa yang menjenguknya. Siapapun itu semenjak ia sangat bosan "Zoro!" serunya kegiramgan. Ini sudah dari cukup. Ia tidak perlu apapun lagi jika sudah melihat laki-laki itu.

"apa kau kelaparan?" tanya Zoro sambil meletakkan loyang pembawa makanan di meja Chopper "maaf, karena bukan Sanji yang memasak jadi aku perlu waktu membuatnya"

"ini buatanmu ?" bocah itu memperhatikan menunya hari ini " terima kasih " ucapnya dengan senyuman manis. Membuat Zoro memerah sekaligus senang mendengarnya

"tidak akan ada artinya jika kau tidak menghabiskannya seperti yang terakhir kali "

Semangkok bubur hangat dan beberapa strawberry sebagai pencuci mulut. Hidangan klasik untuk orang yang demam, Zoro memasaknya sambil mengingat gurunya memasak untuk Kuina, gadis yang lebih kuat darinya itu bahkan pernah demam dan dia selalu memperhatikan mereka dari jauh sambil tersenyum lega.

"...enak" kata bocah itu setelah menelan sesendok "tapi, aku tidak yakin bisa kenyang dengan ini "

"sebenarnya kau bisa tambah, tapi keadaanmu sekarang tidak membutuhkan kenyang. Meski kau lapar perutmu tidak bisa menerima apapun bukan ?"

Rasanya hangat, setelah mengigit srawberry itu rasa mualnya menghilang terlebih lagi Zoro ada di sampingnya membuatnya berpikir _betapa beruntungnya aku..._

 _Sudah berapa lama, tidak...aku tidak pernah sakit jadi aku tidak pernah di perlakukan seperti ini_

 _Mungkin kena penyakit memiliki keberuntungan tersendiri huh..._

"Luffy" panggil Zoro sambil mendekatkan buah strawberry ke bibir bocah yang membeku melihat pose yang dilakukan si pendekar pedang "tinggal sebuah " katanya sambil tersenyum kecil. Lebih manis lagi dengan perona merah di pipinya.

"...hap.." Luffy membuka mulutnya lalu melahap buah asam-manis tersebut, Zoro bisa menghembuskan nafas lega menatap mangkok kosong didepannya

"dasar, bagaimana cara makanmu ?" omel Zoro saat menemukan gumpalan bubur yang menempelkan dekat bibir anak itu "kau mengotori wajahmu" ia mengambilnya dengan lalu menjilatnya

 _Aku tidak ingat bagaimana ibuku memperlakukanku di masa lalu..._

 _Tapi,laki-laki ini ..._

 _Dia orang yang bisa membuatku memikirkan ibu, sebelumnya aku tidak pernah peduli dengan keberadaan wanita itu ._

"hmm..Luffy?!"

Tidak tahan dengan _godaan_ Zoro, Luffy menariknya mendekat lalu menciumnya dia hanya berhenti sampai di bibir saja, mengingat dia masih demam dan tidak ingin menularkan penyakitnya itu pada orang yang dicintainya tapi sukarela Zoro memasukkan lidahnya.

Mereka saling melumat satu sama lain, seorang menjilati permen strawberry . mereka tidak berhenti sampai mereka kehabisan nafas

" **Zoro, maukah kau menikah denganku ?"**

"ha?!"

bocah itu mulai berpikir kalau Zoro seperti sosok seorang ibu dan sekarang ia ingin menikahinya?

apa pendekar pedang itu akan menerimanya?

Author menterahkannya pada imajinasi para pembaca (sudah buntu gua)


End file.
